


Together

by oly_chic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: Drift finds an upset Jazz and wants to help. Little does he know how much help he's about to get in return.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Polyshipping day! I had two different ideas on how this strange pairing could happen so I wrote both versions. The AHM and this one aren't link. This is more pre-MTMTE.
> 
> The title is stupid but IDK what to name this one.

Drift planned on relaxing in his quarters but when he was only a few steps from his new home he came across a crestfallen figure. It was a lost-looking Jazz, and the closer Drift got the more he realized it was a drunk Jazz. It wasn't an overwhelming smell, but it was there.

"Jazz, are you okay?" he asked.

Jazz straightened his posture but kept his hand on the wall. He turned to Drift and gave him a lopsided smile. "Yeah, mech."

"Then what are you doing outside my quarters?"

Jazz's smile faded. "I'm trying to find mine. They're so new I can't, uh, quite remember where I put them."

Drift stifled a sigh and moved to Jazz's side. "Come on, let's get you into my quarters so you can recharge this off and find where you 'put' your quarters."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no trouble, come on in." Drift put Jazz's arm around his shoulders and typed in his entry code. He helped the mech to his new couch.

Jazz slouched down into the couch. "Thanks Drift, but are you sure? Sooner or later I'd find my quarters."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Besides, something is bothering you. I can see it. Need an audio?" Drift could tell from Jazz's aura that Jazz was very troubled.

"It's nothing but yet everything," Jazz answered cryptically. In a sober state he wouldn't give up the truth, but being haunted and drunk, he wanted to talk to someone. "It's Prowl."

"What about Prowl?"

"He's become so cold. Why did he become like that? It's just not right."

"I don't know," Drift replied. "I wish I did," if only to ease the mech's pain. He didn't know Jazz that well, mostly by his reputation among Decepticons, but he didn't like seeing him in pain. He didn’t know Prowl that well for that matter, having spent little time with him and usually only when Rodimus was forced to be around Prowl. The Wreckers didn’t speak fondly of him, either.

"I wish somebody did. I wonder if Prowl even knows."

"Knows how cold he's become or why he became like that?"

"Either. All of the above."

Drift patted Jazz's shoulder. "Just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning."

"Right, got you." Jazz laid down and moved around until he was comfortable on his side.

When morning came Drift got up first and poured some energon for the both of them. The smell of fresh warm energon woke up a disoriented Jazz.

"What? Wait, where am I?" Jazz jerked up.

"In my quarters," Drift said as he approached from behind. "Here, have some energon."

"Thanks," Jazz said as he eagerly took something that might ward off his helmache. He'd really over done it. What was he drinking about?

As if Drift knew what Jazz was thinking he asked, "So why is Prowl bothering you so much?"

Jazz's optics widened under his visor and he had to keep from uttering his startled thoughts. "What did I tell you?"

"Only that you were upset how cold Prowl is these orns."

"Yeah, that. Sorry to bother you with that, it's just that I've known Prowl for a long time and he's changed so much during the war."

"Haven't we all?" Drift was no stranger to change, but his changes were decidedly for the better. He knew he was the exception, not the rule.

"Maybe I shouldn't be surprised because you're right."

Jazz's aura was laced with sadness and Drift couldn't stand it. "Tell me some of the happier stories of Prowl."

Jazz's visor brightened. "I don't know if I'd call them happy stories, but I can tell you stories of a mech who cared. I met Prowl before the war, just before he formed an Autobot Security Services team..."

The pair talked for a joor about Prowl, Drift learning so much about a mech he dismissed as more trouble than it was worth to know. By the end Drift was sorry that he would never get to know Jazz's Prowl.

It came to an end when Jazz's internal alarm chimed. "Uh oh, I got to get back to my quarters. I got a shift in half a joor."

"Think you can find them this time?"

"Haha, funny." Jazz got up and started leaving. "See you later?"

"See you later, friend."

\---

Over the next deca-orn Drift and Jazz met regularly in Drift's quarters, getting to know each other. Drift found himself drawn to Jazz's aura as they played games, but it was the color of his aura when he talked about Prowl that had Drift completely enamored. Jazz obviously cared deeply about Prowl, whether he knew it or not.

One orn Drift decided to talk to Jazz about it. First he asked Jazz for another story about Prowl. When Jazz finished Drift said, "Do you know what your aura says when you speak about Prowl?"

"You know I'm not trained to see auras and that stuff."

"Do you _want_ to know what your aura is?"

Jazz shrugged. "Sure."

"It's beautiful. It's full of joy. Prowl must bring you so much happiness."

Jazz smiled at first but then it fell into sadness. Drift immediately wanted to dispel the sadness, but he waited for Jazz to speak. When Jazz spoke it was quiet, perhaps even pained. "He used to."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you sad. I wish I could do something about it."

"So do I," Jazz sighed.

Drift chewed on his bottom lip. "What if we asked him to come here?"

"Why would we do that?"

"To talk to Prowl," Drift explained. "Maybe what Prowl needs is a caring friend. Sometimes even one mech could make all the difference."

Jazz pressed his lips. "Will you be here? I don't think that I could do it by myself, and I find myself feeling better in your presence."

Drift nearly blushed at the thought of Jazz finding Drift desirable in some way, even if it was strong friendship. "Of course I'll stay. It is my quarters, after all," he joked. In seriousness he asked, "Do you want me to comm him or you?"

"I'll comm him. It might be weird to him to have someone he hardly knows comm him."

"Got it."

Jazz tried turning on his comm but he choked up as he thought what to say. Nervously he grabbed Drift's hand and squeezed. ::Prowl?::

The answer was quick. ::Yes, Jazz?::

::Would you mind joining me in Drift's quarters?::

::Of course?:: Prowl sounded confused. ::Why there, if I may ask?::

::Drift and I are just hanging out and had some questions for you. It'd be easier to chat in person.::

::Send me the location of his quarters and I'll be there within the joor.::

Jazz pinged Prowl Drift's quarter's location. "And now we wait," Jazz said nervously.

Drift squeezed Jazz's hand. "How long?"

"Up to a joor."

They waited for a half joor, Jazz fidgeting more and more with every breem until Drift started rubbing his shoulders, trying not to be as sensual about it as he wanted. When the door pinged Jazz jumped up and Drift followed. Drift stopped Jazz by lightly grabbed his arm. "Let me answer."

Jazz nodded and hung back in the middle of the room as Drift opened the door. "Hello, Prowl," he greeted. Drift subtly looked Prowl up and down, searching for what Jazz saw. Prowl stood rigid, his doorwings at a sharp angle. The red chevron glistened against the matte coloring of Prowl's armor. His face was neutral but Drift could see concern in his aura.

"Good afternoon, Drift. Jazz is here?"

"Come on in." Drift made way for Prowl and instinctively looked at Prowl's back side. He knew Jazz's attraction wasn't just to the memories of a forgotten Prowl. What Drift saw was a shapely body that held all the attraction of being Praxian.

Prowl approached Jazz but stayed well outside of arms way. "Are you alright, Jazz?"

"I am, I just want to know if you're alright," Jazz said, resisting swinging his hands. Drift approached from behind Prowl and gave Jazz a reassuring nod.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Prowl did not want to engage in a conversation about himself. "Is there some sort of mission that has you worried? I don't know of any you're on, but I don't know everything you do these orns."

"I don't do missions. We aren't in war, remember?" Jazz was worried that Prowl was still thinking like it was war time, and Drift felt the same sentiments.

"I... of course you don't go on missions anymore. My mistake. So you don't need me for tactical support. What do you need me for?"

Here was Jazz's opening, Drift thought. He hoped Jazz would take it, he hoped his friend wouldn't be too afraid to take the lead.

Jazz spoke with trepidation, "I need you because I need to know something. Has something happened? I've watched you change over the vorns, but it's the last several mega-orns I've seen the most changes. I need to know you're alright."

"I'm alright," Prowl insisted. How he wanted to hear words of someone caring for him and his spark leapt for a moment. Then he squashed it. Asking about his changing demeanor was not necessarily a sign of caring but maybe one of curiosity. He'd never known Jazz to be nosy, but why would the socialite Jazz care about "stick in the aft" Prowl? Jazz no longer relied on Prowl for anything, so Prowl couldn't fathom why Jazz would seek his attention.

"I know you're not alright. What I'm trying to say..." Jazz hesitated and Drift gave him another supportive nod. "I want to know why you're not. Why are you less interested in knowing mechs for who they are, rather than what they are?" The question was his way of getting away with not asking outright why Prowl was colder, why Prowl had lately become more known for being manipulative.

Prowl resisted wrapping his arms around himself but his hands clenched. "How can I get to know mechs when I send them out to dangerous missions? Who they are as mechs doesn’t favor missions, but what they can do does." He wanted to also say how could he get to know mechs when they didn't want anything to do with him? Making the hard calls so Prime could keep his hand clean didn’t win him any friends.

"You got to know me. We may not have been close, but we still had at least a working companionship."

"You always came back and you knew how to operate without me telling you." Whatever news Jazz returned with from his mission almost didn't matter compared to the fact Jazz _had_ come back, or that it didn’t take Prowl relying on his darker qualities to get the job done. Those were the "good orns", Prowl reminded himself, or rather the good joors, the moments when Jazz appeared before him.

"Is that the problem? No one is coming back to you?"

Drift spoke up quietly, "The war is over."

Prowl turned his helm to speak to Drift but Jazz had him turning his helm back. Jazz said, "I know it's strange, but now we have to seek mechs out instead of waiting for them to report in."

Prowl looked to both of them. "I know the war is over. Why does everyone feel the need to remind me?"

Drift decided that if he was going to help Jazz then he might as well do it closer to the mech. He moved carefully around Prowl, noticing how his aura was becoming anxious. Whether that was good or bad for the cold stoic was yet to be determined. Drift hoped it was a sign that there was still some of the old Prowl left in the tactician, that having an emotional reaction was for the better.

Jazz saw Drift come around and was relieved when his newest close friend stopped near his side, forming a loose circle. Drift's grace as he moved wasn't lost on Jazz but now was not the time to think about that sort of thing. Jazz spoke to Prowl, "You became so different before the war ended and I think perhaps we can see it now since there's no war to hide it. Please, Prowl, can't you see that it's safe for you to have friends?"

Prowl really wanted to give in and wrap his arms around his body. "How can it be safe to find friends? How do we know the war won't restart? I see Autobots and NAILs trying to move around each other in the same space without mingling, a fuse that could be set off at any time. I can't simply wish away that threat, all I can do is be prepared for it."

Jazz could appreciate that, but he couldn't stand to see Prowl live in a holding pattern. He said as such by taking a step forward and offered a friendly hand. "A war isn't going to break out with those who didn't want to fight in the first place."

“Perhaps, perhaps not. I don’t want the Autobots victory to be in vain because the NAILs fail to see it, to see the chances at a Golden Age we offer,” Prowl insisted. “I know you mean well, but there are some things I simply can’t let go. Even if I’m alone, I have to stand between peace and war.”

“But you don’t have to be alone, just like you don’t have to stay enslaved to the prospect of war,” Jazz slowly closed the gap between them, waiting to see Prowl react. When there was no reaction, Jazz covered Prowl’s clenched fist with his hand.

Prowl was at a loss how to react. He’d forgotten what to do with friendly touch, so he stood there like a statue. He couldn’t think of a counterpoint to Jazz’s statement, his mind preoccupied by Jazz’s touch.

Drift noticed the shift in Prowl’s aura, one of longing and discomfort. He thought to try the same as Jazz, to see if camaraderie would help loosen the grip fear had on Prowl. Slowly he moved until he had Prowl’s shoulder. “There might be tough times, but you don’t have to face them alone. Give others a chance.”

Prowl’s emotions wavered and he couldn’t figure how to stop it. Prowl gave in and wrapped his arms around his body. He whispered, “No one will give me a chance.”

“We will,” Drift promised.

“Of course we will,” Jazz added.

Prowl’s mental state started crumbling. He wanted Jazz to give him a chance and even though he hardly knew Drift, to be given a chance by someone who surely heard bad things about him was humbling. Prowl was so overcome by conflicting emotions of giving up the war and finding friendship that he felt his walls begin to dissolve. A tear fell and then another. They were slow but they came. Drift and Jazz immediately noticed and both moved in to hug him.

The trio stayed like that for what felt like many breems. No one moved until Prowl’s tears dried. Jazz started to pet Prowl’s helm as the final tears fell and Drift rubbed Prowl’s back between his doorwings. Jazz cooed, “It’ll be alright. We’ll find a way to help you move past the war.”

\---

Getting Prowl to move beyond the war wasn’t as easy as Jazz and Drift hoped. Countless vorns of war had stuck with Prowl even worse than it had with Jazz, and Jazz could barely recharge at night because of the nightmares from his Ops orns. They were determined to help anyways, despite the challenge and despite how cold Prowl remained to everyone else.

He wasn't so cold with them. It was a few degrees at the time, but Prowl was warming up to them and both appreciated the effort Prowl was making.

What Prowl didn’t tell them was how hard it was on him to make any changes. A large part of Prowl wanted to say no thank you to the changes and argue that the threat of war was still very real. What was left of him was tired of being prepared for that possibility, tired of fearing the war's reprise. For that part he tried making friends with the two mechs who promised to try as well. He didn’t say how he longed to be more as he got to know Jazz and Drift better. It was just the loneliness confusing friendship with romance, he told himself.

Drift was in a similar situation over his thoughts about his friends. Drift wasn't as lonely as Prowl, for he had Rodimus now that he left the Wreckers, but their friendship actually was platonic. Technically so was his friendship with Jazz and Prowl, but he wished it wasn't.

They were both affected by Jazz touching them more and more. Jazz's fingers would graze their shoulders, he'd fondly pet Prowl's helm on occasion, and his fingers brushed Drift's hip when examining the hilt of his sword. Of course Jazz knew what he was doing, he just didn't dare voice why he was doing it.

One evening they were gathering in Drift's quarters except Prowl was late. Jazz and Drift were getting worried. Drift asked Jazz, "Should I comm him?"

"Yeah, one of us should."

Drift comm’ed Prowl. ::Hi, Prowl. Are you on your way?::

Prowl’s answer was belated. ::I’m not certain. I fear I’m not good company right now.::

::Then you should definitely come.::

::I don’t know, but I will since you asked.::

After several breems the door chimed and Drift opened the door. In stormed Prowl, his optics fiery bright and his lips pressed. Jazz rushed to his side but Prowl pulled away. Jazz asked, "What's wrong?"

"I take it you haven't heard the news." When Jazz shook his helm that he hadn't heard any that could upset his companion, Prowl asked, "Drift?"

"I haven't. What's going on?"

"A NAIL just killed himself to protest the Autobot government. This is exactly what I fear, acts that can start a war."

"Whoa, chill out," Jazz said. "A suicide is tragic but not a war-worthy tragedy."

"No, but there was already one threat of a riot over it," Prowl reported in distaste.

"Was there a riot?" Drift asked. From Prowl's aura Drift could tell this deeply bothered Prowl.

"No, or rather the backlash wasn't big enough to be a true riot. It only takes time to get the momentum before it will, though."

Jazz sighed. "Prowl, come sit on the couch with Drift and me. Let's just chill out until this gets out of your system."

"I don't think I can sit still, not at a time like this."

Jazz moved to Prowl and held up his hand to Prowl's helm. Prowl looked to him and Jazz felt the trust from Prowl and the silent want for what Jazz was offering. The ex-agent petted Prowl's helm and Prowl's optics calmed down to a more normal hue. Jazz soothed, "Come sit with us."

"Alright."

They sat down, Prowl in the middle, and Jazz reached across Prowl. "Come on Drift, how about we cuddle pile Prowl here?"

"Erm, okay." As a former Decepticon and former Wrecker, Drift had never "cuddle piled" anyone. If it helped alleviate the trouble in Prowl's aura, he'd try it. Drift leaned into Prowl and reached across him to meet Jazz's hand.

Prowl realized he had two mechs leaning against his doorwings, and the sensitive appendages were positively enjoying the feel. He wanted to enjoy it too, but his mind was too plagued with thoughts of war. Who would be the next Megatron? Would he be inspired by the suicide witnessed this orn?

Jazz noticed Prowl's optics begin to brighten and so he wrapped his leg around Prowl's. Drift also noticed a change but in Prowl's aura. A moment ago it was healing and now it was like a re-opening wound. Both offered hushing noises to calm him.

"It'll be alright," Jazz shushed in Prowl's audio. Carefully he tried guiding Prowl's helm to his shoulder, but Prowl had become too stiff. "You need to rest or you'll unhinge a joint, pop a gasket, or something."

"How can I rest when there's so much work to be done? I should leave." Prowl tried getting up but Drift and Jazz pushed him back down.

"No," Drift said sternly, "you need to stay here. Your aura is a mess right now and I don't want you to leave until we straighten it out."

Prowl looked sideways at Drift. "My aura is not the problem, _they_ are. Those who protest us and who threaten peace."

"Your aura is a problem and right now I'm only concerned about you." Drift truly was concerned about Prowl. Over the time he'd gotten to know him he'd figured out that Prowl was a lonely spark with serious negativity surrounding him. That much was said in his aura whenever Drift witnessed Prowl outside of his quarters, and often times when he first entered Drift's home.

"Yeah, we're only concerned about you," Jazz agreed. "So sit back, relax, and let us take care of you."

Prowl huffed and Jazz responded by cuddling tighter, locking Prowl effectively into place. Drift followed Jazz's suit but not as tightly, still getting used to the idea of being part of a group cuddle.

Prowl's body started twitching under the strain of needing to move and rescue the Autobots but not fight his only friends. Jazz felt it and said, "Lay your helm on my shoulder. You'll feel better."

The twitching mech awkwardly laid his helm on Jazz's shoulder, his optics locked forward. Jazz resumed petting Prowl's helm, but this time he added a soft song. Prowl and Drift listened, Drift attracted to Jazz’s aura when singing. Prowl relaxed minutely into Jazz’s body, recognizing the Praxian melody. He thought of how caring Jazz was and wanted more, but he tried squashing his own confusing feelings.

When Jazz finished he asked, “Feel better?”

“A little. I still think I should be doing something to protect peace.” Jazz looked disappointed so Prowl added, “But it doesn’t burn at me so much anymore.”

“That’s something at least.” Jazz let his petting hand slowly make its way down to Prowl’s arm, brushing Drift in the process. Drift’s circuits heated a notch, between Jazz’s aura and his accidental caressing touches on his chassis. He wasn’t going to give into his desire, he told himself.

Prowl relaxed more into the touch, his own desire for more contact waking him up. He fought it until Jazz picked up his hand and kissed it. Alarm shot through Prowl as his engine gave a betraying rev.

Jazz grinned. “Like kisses?” He deliberately didn’t say “like kisses on the hand.”

“Who doesn’t?” Prowl stammered.

Drift, meanwhile, was amazed at the intimacy he just witness, and he was almost certain he knew what he was seeing in their auras. Both had desire laced in their auras, and he wondered if it was just for each other.

Jazz gave Prowl’s hand another kiss and then he placed it softly in Prowl’s lap. He returned to petting Prowl’s helm. Prowl stayed there, frozen with uncertainty how to proceed. Then Jazz kissed his cheek and he could no longer lie against Jazz. Prowl moved his helm and Jazz’s hand stayed with him. After the two of them gazed into each other’s optics, Jazz’s hand tightened and he leaned in for a soft kiss.

Drift unconsciously leaned into Prowl, wanting to join. Jazz could sense what Drift wanted and when the long kiss with Prowl ended he reached across Prowl to take Drift’s hand and kiss it. Drift took Jazz’s hand in turn and gave it a kiss. Jazz smiled and removed his hand to rub both their chassis. Drift caught Jazz’s arm and ran his hand along it, not stopping Jazz.

Prowl wasn’t sure what to do. He had two mechs on his doorwings and one of those mechs was rubbing his chassis. The last time Prowl was in this particular situation was never, having his long-ago interfaces be more direct. He thought to follow Drift’s lead and do the same to Jazz’s arm but then it occurred to him that Jazz’s chassis was right next to him, so he started returning Jazz’s touch nervously.

Jazz gave Prowl a reassuring smile. He hid his concern that he could feel how stiff Prowl remained, making a silent goal to release Prowl from his worries, even if for only a moment.

Drift really wanted to do more than just rub Jazz’s arm. He was nervous like Prowl because he wasn’t sure how to get to Jazz without crossing Prowl. He made up his mind to get over his hang up and sat up on his knees, reaching over with his leg to nudge Prowl’s open. Prowl obliged him but he became more nervous at having Drift’s body between his legs. What was he going to do?

Prowl’s nervousness subsided somewhat when Drift’s focus remained on Jazz. He wanted Drift’s touch too, his feelings of longing for both his friends returning in full force, but he wasn’t mentally ready for two partners. He’d never had more than one partner.

Drift cautiously leaned in to kiss Jazz and Jazz eagerly returned it, his hand on Drift sliding up to a finial. Drift lightly gasped into the kiss as Jazz rubbed it slowly before pressing forward with his lips. After they separated Jazz trailed kisses down Drift’s chassis and then moved to Prowl’s closest doorwing.

No one spoke, afraid to break the moment and let their nervousness get the best of them. Even Jazz was nervous, but he knew he had to lead to have what he wanted. He’d wanted this for a while now, Prowl for a long time and Drift early into their friendship. When he braved his own fears and licked Prowl’s doorwings, he felt relief when Prowl in-vented sharply. So far he’d successfully aroused his companions.

Prowl could no longer reach Jazz beyond his one hand running over Jazz’s chassis seams, so he turned his attention to Drift. Could he brave trying for a second partner? If he started touching Drift he knew the possibilities that may follow and he was especially nervous to try them. Still he wanted Drift. His mind made up Prowl moved in to kiss Drift’s collar armor before he could second guess himself again.

Drift was flush with warmness with Jazz’s attention, and with Prowl’s attention now focused on him a warm Drift returned the favor by kissing Prowl’s downturned chevron. Prowl shivered beneath him, his chevron and doorwings being sensitive to the touches he was receiving. Drift used one finger to lightly guide Prowl’s face up and then he kissed him, wanting to sense Prowl’s aura change.

Change Prowl’s aura did when Drift gave him a deep kiss, but to Drift it wasn’t enough. He recognized that Prowl needed more to relax into the moment, and Drift wanted to give it to him. He wanted to give such a lovely, lonely spark something to dance about for once. Drift trailed kisses down Prowl’s neck and collar armor until he reached Prowl’s other doorwing.

Prowl’s helm rolled back before snapping forward. He gasped at their touches but he was distracted by thoughts of how selfish he was being by only receiving. Prowl rubbed both their legs, the one Jazz had closest to him and Drift’s leg between Prowl’s legs. He was careful to not get too close to their interface panels but Prowl did let his hand wander to Drift’s optic-catching hips.

Jazz’s circuits were running hot and his fans kicked up a notch when Prowl started touching his leg. Yet he was also frustrated because he could feel tension in Prowl’s frame. He wanted to feel it melt beneath him, just like he wanted to feel Drift squirm. Jazz knew this had to continue elsewhere to get that. Grabbing both Prowl’s hand and Drift’s hand, he pulled them off the couch. Both of them looked confused until Jazz took one step backwards toward the berthroom.

“Wait,” Prowl ex-vented, his trepidation shooting up through the roof.

Jazz spoke, his voice low, “It’s okay, Prowl. Enjoy it.”

Drift was excited at the thought of them really doing this. He didn’t want to do it with fear in Prowl’s aura, though. He did what Jazz normally did and petted Prowl’s helm. “It’ll be okay,” he cooed.

Prowl nodded, his fear easing somewhat but not entirely. Drift thought it was enough to finish walking to the berth, and so did their third. Jazz started walking backwards again, not breaking optic/visor contact and using his excellent spacial awareness to make it to the berth without collision.

Prowl tried to relax when he saw the berth, wanting to feel comfort from both of his partners beforehand. He anxiously kissed Jazz’s hand and Jazz rewarded him with a kiss on the lips. After Jazz was done Drift went in for a kiss too, after seeing ease in Prowl’s aura from Jazz’s kiss. Their kiss lasted with Drift brushing his hands against Prowl’s collar armor and resting his arms on Prowl’s shoulders.

Prowl’s tension eased a bit more, and although it remained, it was good enough for Drift to pull Prowl gently onto his berth, Prowl on top. Jazz followed suit, coming in from behind Prowl. When Drift and Prowl stopped kissing Jazz leaned over Prowl and gave Drift an equally deep kiss. The kissed ended and Jazz moved to the doorwing he was leaning over, licking and flicking the seams.

Drift decided to do the same to the front of the same doorwing. Prowl moaned and gasped as they did so to him. The tactician wrapped his hands around Drift’s torso and began sliding his hands up and down.

It was Jazz who reacted first when the doorwing stayed taunt. He comm’ed Drift. ::Prowl’s not relaxing.::

::No, or at least not as much as I’d like and I take it not as much as you’d like.::

::Yup.::

Drift asked, ::What do you do in the situations?::

Jazz gave a devious grin even though no one saw it. With a demur voice he said, “Prowl, I think maybe it’s time to change things up for you.”

Prowl’s engine froze at Jazz’s words. How else could things change from kissing and touching?

Jazz continued, “I think it’s time you find out what it’s like to lose control.”

“But I don’t lose control,” Prowl squeaked.

“Then do it for Drift and me.”

Prowl stuttered, “What do you want me to do?”

Jazz made optic/visor contact with Drift. “I don’t suppose you have cuffs?”

“Yeah, I do.” He did because he used to like his partners at his mercy, but those were Decepticon partners. He got the cuffs as a spur-of-the-moment purchase and then regretted them for what they represented.

Unable to see the conflict in Drift’s aura, Jazz said, “Great. Go get them.”

Drift reluctantly pulled himself out from under Prowl. Meanwhile Prowl was growing nervous by the klik. He definitely never been cuffed. What would be so exciting about it? “Jazz, are you sure about this?”

“I’m very sure. I bet I can find a way to make you tremble in those cuffs.” For good measure Jazz kissed Prowl’s audio. “Trust me.”

“I trust you,” Prowl whispered.

Drift came back with cuffs. They were able to be magnetized on one end to hold a mech to a helmboard. Jazz grinned when he saw them. “Excellent. How about you put on one cuff and I put on the other?”

Drift almost didn’t want to put the cuff on Prowl, fearing it would trigger memories of doing so to his Decepticon lovers. Nether-the-less he agreed and handed Jazz one cuff.

Prowl sat up and turned around to face his partners, holding out his curled up hands. Jazz started first, Drift a close second. The cuff on, Jazz gently uncurled Prowl’s hand and gave his palm a kiss.

Drift found himself turned on when he gently put the cuff on Prowl, completely unlike how he handed Decepticons. His old allies liked it quite rough, but he felt none of that interest. He wanted to keep Prowl’s fragile trust.

Jazz guided Prowl and pushed him down when he was almost to the berth's helmboard. Drift magnetized the cuff ends and put them against the helmboard. Prowl shook his hands, seeing how well he was held in place and found they were firmly in place.

Prowl asked, “Now what?”

“Now you’re locked into place and can only enjoy whatever happens to you,” Jazz answered. He kissed Prowl to let him know it’d be alright. To ease Prowl into what Jazz really wanted to do to him, Jazz started off by kissing Prowl’s chin and then trailing kisses down the center of his chassis. Drift climbed back onto the berth and fondled Prowl’s chevron.

The concept of having no control made him too uneasy. Prowl resisted letting go but when Drift touched his chevron he couldn’t keep resisting the feelings invoked by Drift's touches. So long as he kept his wits intact he was alright, he reasoned.

Jazz moved to Prowl’s hip seams, teasing them with his glossa. He noted that Drift was just rubbing Prowl’s chevron. He suggested what he wanted to do, if he were in Drift’s place. ::Drift, go ahead and nip those chevron points. I hear Praxians love to have dentae scrapped against them.::

Drift paused. Wasn’t that a bit Decepticon? ::Are you sure I should do that?::

::Go ahead. It’s what I would do.::

It must be Autobot thing too, if Jazz would do it. He nipped softly, and Prowl arched his back. Jazz slipped his glossa deeper into a seam and Prowl squirmed. Drift bit the other chevron point slightly harder and Prowl’s back arched more-so while he gasped.

Between the pair’s sensual actions Prowl couldn’t control his body as his squirmed and mewled little noises. He told himself it was okay, that he still had his mind in control. Besides that, his partners seemed to like it and if this was what he could give them, then he was willing.

Now that Prowl was squirming uncontrollably, Jazz decided to move onto what he wanted to do. He crept up Prowl’s body until he was face-level. Gently he pulled Prowl’s face to him and Drift obligingly stopped. “I have something I like to do that I want to share with you.”

Prowl heavily ex-vented, “Tell me.”

“Have you ever had claws in the berthroom?”

Drift’s engine revved. He hadn’t dared think of something like that, but if another Autobot wanted it, he was more than willing to be a part of it.

Prowl shook his helm, wishing they’d get back to teasing his body. It tingled with want. He was tempted to say Jazz could do whatever he wanted so long as he touched Prowl again. Claws, however? What was intimate about something capable of fierce violence? “No, I haven’t.”

“Then let me be the first to show you how claws can be fun.”

“They won’t cut, will they?”

“No, they’ll barely touch you. Please say yes.” Jazz started petting Prowl’s helm again.

How could he deny Jazz like this? “Yes.”

“Thank you,” Jazz said and sealed it with a kiss. He turned to Drift. “I have a full set. Would you like one hand?”

If he was offering than it was okay for an ex-Decepticon to accept. It better be okay, Jazz wouldn’t set him up. “I would.”

Jazz unsubspaced his claws and handed a set for one hand to Drift, who eagerly took it. Together they started easy, Drift mirroring Jazz. The ex-saboteur lightly applied pressure to Prowl’s inner collar armor and then traced the armor with zigzagging fingers.

Prowl moaned, the feel of grazing claws lighting up his sensor nodes. They wanted more pressure but Prowl realized that wasn’t possible with claws. “Touch me?” he whispered. “Touch me where the claws go?”

“Happily,” Jazz answered. Drift smiled and touched Prowl. Jazz did the same and together they weaved their way across Prowl’s body, one hand following the other.

Prowl arched as best he could into their touch, wanting that firm pressure. “More,” he begged. “Push down harder.”

Drift and Jazz used firmer pressure with their trailing hands but kept the touches with the claws light, Jazz adding a little magnetic pulse randomly. When they got to the doorwings Prowl’s mind clouded over and he was barely aware how much soft noises he was making. Jazz paused his doorwings ministrations and lightly raked his claws across Prowl’s chevron in a “W” fashion. Prowl’s optics flew open and brightened, but this time it was a wanting brightness and not the wound-up one from earlier. His mouth was open in a little "O." Jazz took pleasure in this look.

Drift was watching Prowl’s aura while Jazz raked Prowl’s chevron. Now it was full of desire, his aura having none of his previous state left. He looked to Jazz and admired his aura, so full of desire and intrigue. He wanted to play with it.

Growing bolder, Drift said, “Jazz, perhaps we should give Prowl a moment or he’s going to get lost before we can do more to him. Perhaps you and I should have some fun while he comes back to us.”

Jazz’s visor brightened. “Now that’s an idea I like. I’m thinking I’ll keep one hand on Prowl so he doesn’t come back feeling alone.”

“Also a good idea.” Drift kept his unclawed hand on Prowl, rubbing his hip gently, and leaned over Prowl for a kiss. Jazz reciprocated, and they kissed passionately. Jazz took his clawed hand and ranked it over Drift’s finial. Drift shuttered and pushed harder into the kiss. He returned the feel by doing the same to Jazz’s audio. Jazz broke off the kiss and gasped. Jazz used the magnets in his palm on Drift’s finial and Drift writhed.

Prowl’s sensors slowly returned to him and his optics came into focus just in time to see Drift's movements. As he watched them over his legs, kiss and grasp one another with claws tracing seams, he realized he liked observing them and being unable to do anything about it. His ability to be involved was removed from him, and to for once enjoy the sight without having to interject himself was intoxicating. To be relaxed and to have control taken from him was not as scary as he thought. Plus having their hands touch him so he wasn’t without a sense of belonging kept him from feeling left out. He was delighted and turned on, to be helpless but safe and wanted.

Drift and Jazz continued to kiss each other and trace each other, with Jazz adding short pulses of magnetism, until they heard the sound of Prowl’s panels opening. They turned to him and both smiled. Jazz teased, “Somebody’s finally back.”

Drift pretended to ponder, “Now what are we going to do about those panels?”

Jazz answered, “I’m thinking you take his spike, I take his valve.”

“Deal.”

Prowl’s spark leaped at the thought and when their mouths descended upon him it took everything he had not to buck. The feel of Drift’s hot lips surrounding his spike and the feel of Jazz’s slick glossa in him was enough to make him overload if he hadn’t be commanding override codes. He wasn’t going to last long.

Prowl mewled, “Please.”

Jazz stopped lapping up Prowl’s flavor. His own spike panel opened as he realized what Prowl was asking. He said to Drift, “Who gets the honors of taking his valve?”

“How about we both do?” Drift smirked.

Jazz smirked back. “Excellent. I call first.”

“Go ahead, I’d love to watch you.”

Jazz laid down on Prowl, his spike almost touching Prowl’s valve, running both hands down the side of his face. “Prowl, are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes, please,” he begged.

Jazz pushed himself up onto his hands and slowly entered Prowl, the feel slick but tight. Drift loved the sight and his spike cover released. He took it in hand and started slowly rubbing. The sight of their auras together was beautiful.

Jazz picked up his pace at first slowly, and then when he felt Prowl loosen he moved faster. He kept his pace steady until Prowl’s calipers started tightening again. Then he gave into his needs and started pounding into Prowl, making Prowl’s body bounce.

Prowl’s mind was swimming in emotions he could only describe as beyond pleasurable, for he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He knew he never wanted it to stop, but he was coming to his end as his calipers started twitching. Being so long since he’d interface, Prowl overloaded first. Jazz overloaded a close second when he felt Prowl’s calipers squeeze him tightly, his transfluid emptying into Prowl.

Jazz collapsed onto Prowl. Although weak, Jazz raised himself onto his elbows and rested his hand on the side of Prowl’s helm before giving him a light kiss. He’d wanted Prowl for so long. He asked, “How do you feel?”

Prowl uttered the first word that came to mind. “Magnificent.”

Drift leaned forward and rubbed Prowl’s chevron, his spike glistening in his other hand. “That _was_ magnificent. I hope you’ll feel the same after me.”

Jazz chuckled. “I’m sure he will.” Reluctantly he pulled out, but he was looking forward to see Drift’s turn.

Drift pushed himself inside of Prowl slower than Jazz, Prowl’s calipers so tight that Drift was afraid he’d overload just from their grip. He whispered, “Relax your valve.”

Prowl focused on his valve and relaxed his pelvic area, hoping it was enough. Having a second partner take him was amazing. To think he was scared of even touching a second partner earlier now seemed ludicrous.

Prowl’s valve relaxed enough around Drift that Drift was able to push himself all the way to the hilt. He thrust easy at first, letting Prowl recover. When he saw Prowl’s aura straighten out he picked up speed. Drift was so turned on before he started that he knew he wouldn’t last long so he dropped to his elbows and bit Prowl on the collar armor. Prowl arched his back into Drift’s torso and moaned heavily.

Drift’s bite tightened and he thrust hard until he felt that familiar sensation of overload. With one more hard thrust he overloaded, his transfluid hitting Prowl’s ceiling node. With so much transfluid inside him, filling him and hitting his ceiling node, Prowl overloaded harder the second time.

They stayed like that for several kliks before Drift pulled out of the dazed Prowl. Jazz watched him and was startled by what he saw. “Drift, you’re still pressurized!”

Drift hated it. “It’s a mod I got a long time ago. It was for a power play, to show how long I could go.” Specifically, it was from his Decepticon orns.

“Well then, let’s not waste it.” Jazz’s valve cover opened. “How do you want me?”

Drift knew exactly how he wanted Jazz, how he wanted to feel like a protector over Jazz. “I…” he couldn’t say it because it could also be seen as a power move.

Jazz ran his hand up and down Drift’s cheek. “You can say whatever you want, you aren’t going to scare me away.”

“I want you against the helmboard, pressed up against it. I want to cover you.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.”

Jazz walked on his knees over to the helmboard, next to Prowl and leaned up against the helmboard, his abdomen angled outward towards Drift. The sight made Drift lightly growl before he silenced himself.

Jazz said in a sultry voice, “Do I really turn you on that much?”

“Yes,” Drift heavily ex-vented. He moved to line up with Jazz but a newly aware Prowl stopped him.

Prowl requested, “If I can’t feel Jazz’s valve, at least plug into me so I can feel it through you.”

Drift pulled out a cable and connected it to Prowl. He sent a datapacket to Prowl and watched Prowl groan in response. Satisfied that the connection was strong, Drift began working Jazz with his fingers. He started off thrusting one, and then he started thrusting and scissoring two, stopping only when he was sure his girth could enter Jazz.

Drift entered Jazz quicker than he did Prowl and he started with a faster pace, sensing that Jazz liked it a little rougher. He was right, and Jazz was excited to have someone understand that about him. Neither lasted too long, the energy of both already mostly spent, but they lasted until Jazz’s overloading calipers clamped onto Drift, the swordsmech releasing his transfluid hard into Jazz. Prowl had a third overload just from feeling Drift's, although it was smaller than the first two.

The two kneeling mechs collapsed, Drift falling backwards and Jazz sliding against the helmboard. Drift slipped out of Jazz as his spike depressurized. There was a tug on Drift’s cable and Drift lazily reached over and disconnected himself from Prowl.

Jazz curled up against Prowl’s helm, his systems cycling down fast and he knew he was about to fall into recharge. He wanted to resist, to not risk waking up from a nightmare in front of them, but he was helpless.

When Prowl realized that Jazz was recharging he quickly called out to Drift. “Will you uncuff me?”

Drift chortled at the image of Prowl stuck if Drift had fallen into recharge as fast as Jazz. “I can do that.” He released Prowl and then curled up next to Prowl and Jazz. “Time for recharge,” he yawned.

“I agree,” Prowl said as he rolled his shoulders. He turned onto his side, slipping his doorwing edge out from Jazz, and leaned into his partners.

The three recharged through the night. Drift was the first to wake up and he fetched the energon. He set the energon down on the nightstand and gently rubbed the legs of his sleeping companions.

Jazz onlined first. He checked his chronometer and was shocked to discover he slept peacefully through the night. Did nighttime companionship make that much of a difference?

Prowl onlined more slowly, his systems not as wired to be on alert. Drift handed him his energon and then handed Jazz his energon.

Drift was concerned about Jazz. His aura showed he was shocked. Surely he wasn’t shocked about what they did. “Jazz, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong.” That was the point of his shock, that nothing was wrong when it was always a far cry from alright.

“What do you mean? I can see from your aura that something’s going on.”

Damn aura, Jazz thought. He did not want to explain himself but he felt obligated. “I’m not used to sleeping throughout the night without onlining at least once.” Jazz left out the reason why he onlined multiple times.

Drift resumed rubbing Jazz’s leg. “I’m glad you were able to do so this time. Perhaps you need regular recharge buddies?”

Jazz looked at Drift and then at Prowl. The tactician nodded at him. Jazz softly smiled. “I think I could use some regular recharge buddies, if you both can.”

Drift answered, “I would be happy to be your recharge buddy. Yours and Prowl’s. I’m sure Prowl needs a recharge companion to keep him relaxed at night.”

Prowl’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment. Drift wasn’t wrong. He’d recharged the best he had in a long time for exactly the reason Drift described. “I could use company at night.”

“Then it’s settled.” Drift was nervous what he was about to do but he wanted to do it. He gave each of them a kiss, feeling no resistance from Jazz and equal nervousness from Prowl. He could deal with that shared nervousness. “We’ve sealed it with a kiss. We’ll recharge together so we’re never alone.”

Happy to know he had a chance to never wake up afraid again, Jazz leaned in and hugged both Prowl and Drift. "Together we're never alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me happy, even if they're anon comments here or at my [Tumblr page](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oly-chic). Never done a polyship before, and I written a few sticky fics that I'm not entirely sure how they're received (beyond a few comments I got on the Drift/Prowl story), so I'm curious how it's received.


End file.
